Peter Parker Stark
by Taylor Fireheart
Summary: One-shots about the team finding out that Peter is Tony's son and/or that he is Spiderman
1. Pops

There were rumors about Tony Stark having a son, yet many people shot them down because Tony Stark would never have a son and if he did, he would be a deadbeat dad. Yet, the rumors were true: Tony Stark did have a son, but no one knew. Except Tony and his closest friends, like Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Happy, and Steve Rodgers.

Many of you might be shocked that Tony Stark would tell Captain America about his son, yet why wouldn't he? Tony was there when Captain was first out of the ice and helped Steve when he had trouble with the 21st Century. Steve found out about Tony's son by mistake, but he still knew, so when the Avengers dragged themselves to the common room after a particular harsh fight, he was the only one not shocked at the teenager sleeping on the couch.

Tony smiled slightly at the sight of the son, he was draped on the couch with his mouth wide open and slightly drooling. Steve smirked at the sight, he once caught Tony sleeping on the job and he looked exactly like his son was now. Yet, everyone else had pure shock marring their features as they stared at the sight.

"Did Tony kidnap a teenager?"Hawkeye asked, yet everyone ignored his question.

"Peter?"Tony walked over and gently woke the teen up,"Peter? Time to wake up."

"Huh?"Peter blearily blinked his eyes open before shutting them and dug himself deeper into the couch,"5 more.. minutes"He fell asleep again.

"Peter, it is midnight. You are sleeping on the couch in the living room, and you have school tomorrow."Tony said in sterner voice.

"No, tomorrows Saturday."Peter weakly protested, still not noticing the other people in the room.

"Guess you don't get to work on your suit tomorrow."Tony replied, silently smirking.

"What?!"Peter shot straight up, nearly knocking his father over in the process."But-" Then he noticed the other Avengers, but his eyes immediately turned to Steve.

The other expected something like, "I am such a big fan!" or a "Wow, the Avengers are in my living room." not a, "Uncle Steve!"

Peter jumped over the couch and tackled Steve, not to the ground but wrapped him in a huge hug. "You didn't say that you'd be back so soon!" Peter explained.

"Um, hello? Someone mind explaining."Barton said, getting over his shock of someone calling the symbol of America, "Uncle."

"Oh, hello everyone. Nice to meet you, Pops told me a lot about you guys."Peter said, pulling back and gave a small wave.

"Um, who's 'Pops'?"Natasha asked, not showing any emotion.

"Oh, I should explain myself. I am Peter Stark, son of Tony Stark."


	2. Goblin

It was quiet day, for that Natasha was grateful, but she- more than others- should know that those rare peaceful moments never last very long. And she was correct. Not even a few moments later Tony came in yelling at a person next to him.

Now to say, Natasha had never ever seen this person in her life. But Tony seemed like he knew him. The teen had dark brown hair and eyes, a tan skin tone, not a bulkier build but had some muscles.

"I told you not to go after him!" Tony exclaimed, "Now, Fury is on to you!"

"Not my fault, shield agents don't know how to handle Goblin!" The teen fired back.

"Still! It was not your job and now you're hurt." Tony replied, when the teen came into her sight more, she could see that he had a cast around his left arm.

"I should ground you!"

" Come on Dad! It is my job to make sure Goblin doesn't harm anyone and that he is locked up!" The teen replied.

" You're just a kid Peter! It shouldn't be your job." Tony shouted.

"Well too bad!" The teen-Peter- yelled, " It's your choice to go out there and protect people, and it's my choice to do that, too! Mom use to say that with great power came great responsibility, and it's my responsibility to make sure that Goblin doesn't hurt anyone."

Tony chuckled, "Using her words against me?" He sighed.

"I miss her." Peter sighed, moving closer to Tony.

"So do I Pete, so do I." Tony replied, tugging the teenager into a side hug.

Clint cleared his throat, "Care to explain?"

The pair finally noticed the group and where they were, "Uh, hi?" Peter said, waving his hand.

" Ah, I've been meaning to introduce you guys."Tony said, moving in between the Avengers and Peter, "Team, this is my son Peter Parker."

"Okay, that explains one thing, but what about Goblin?" Natasha asked, staring at the teen.

" Oh, um, I'm also Spider-Man."


	3. Author Note

Hey guys, just wanted to tell everyone that im taking a break from fanfiction writing and focus more on my life. Me and my family are moving to Nebraska and we have to pack up our entire house, not only that but my mom's in the hospital recovering from surgery and dad is staying with her to help her recover. So, I have to take care of my disabled little sister all day along while packing up my house. So, I think it might be better if a take a break from FanFiction writing and focus a bit more on life. But i assure you, once everything gets settled down and calm, I'll come back and continue writing, but for now... I'm on a break.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,

Okay, I took a look back at my stories and noticed some things I might want to change and since everything is kinda slowing down, I'm gonna get back to fanficton at least kinda.

 **Brothers:** Alright, for the people reading this story-here is my update. I am gonna rewrite this but for now I'm gonna leave it as it is. When I get the first chapter, I'll swap out the first for that one and delete the rest of the chapters. Okay? Can you also give me some ideas to get this thing rolling? I'd really apreciate it.

 **Forever:** Okay, I know you've all been waiting for a real update and I'm sorry for that but like Brothers, I'm gonna be rewriting this one too. But I need some good ideas to help, I'd love it if my readers could send some support.

 **Mercenaries Come in Three:** Alrighty roo, when I first wrote this I planned for it to be a one-shot. But due to all the people that reviewed, I'll be making this into a story but unlike the first two, I'm gonna leave this and make a whole new story for the one I'm planning. Okay? But It's probably gonna come out towards after Halloween but before Thanksgiving, around that time.

 **My Baby Girl:** Okay, I'm probably just gonna change a few things about this but it will generally stay the same and I'm open for any idea for chapters. Thank you

 **Peter Parker Stark:** Is gonna stay the same, and like My baby girl, I'm open to any ideas for chapter

 **Winter Mischief:** Okay, I've gotten a lot of pleas to make this a story and please my readers, I will. But I will have to create a plot for this and everything so It'll probably come out in Winter maybe a bit earlier but it's gonna take a bit of writing to create.

That's kinda it, but if you have anything you would like to tell me just send me a PM and I'll answer. I'm gonna leave all the stories like this but delete the AN's after the changes but I will post this on my profile so you can always go back to check. If you have any questions about my personal life, just send me a PM for that too but all in all life is going a bit smooth for once even if we are struggling a bit. But thank you for all your concerns I'll try to get the updates out as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Robyn Flamebird


	5. Important AN

Hey Guys!

It's so nice to be back, but um... I'm putting all my stories on temporary hold for now. I will come back to them but I'm attempting to write a novel so I'm focusing all my writing passion on that while i'm writing. When I'm done or need a break, I'll come back but thanks for being so supportive. Oh! And happy 2017 everyone! I have a feeling that some stuff will go down this year, so best of luck to everyone.

And if you want to check it out, it'll be on my Wattpad account, Robyn Flamebird

Peace,

Robyn Flamebird


End file.
